Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Chels9799
Summary: With Chibi!America and Gaurdian!England. It is a dark and stormy night, and America is having trouble sleeping. The song used in this is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Tang. One-shot.


"England! England!" Little America said, climbing up on the older nation's bed.

"What is it, America?" England yawned, still half sleep.

"Didn't you hear it?"

The thunder boomed, as the lightning flashed brightly outside of the window. The little colony jumped, as he heard it, and hid under England's blanket. England, now, understood what was happening.

"There's no need to be afraid, America."

"B-But, I'm not a-afraid!" Then, right on cue, there was another "boom". America whimpered and grabbed onto England's hand.

England chuckled as he pulled America out from under his blanket. "It's okay to be afraid. You shouldn't be ashamed."

"But, I want to protect you, England!" America stood up on the bed, "I shouldn't be afraid!"

England smiled, "Don't worry, America, I wont get hurt."

"But, how do you know? What if you do get hurt? Then what would I do?"

England sighed, "It's alright, America. No one will get hurt. Now, you should get some rest, it's still 4 in the morning."

America sighed, frustrated at England. He extended his pointer finger at him, "Fine. Only if you promise you'll be safe and you'll call for me, if you get in trouble."

England shook his head and smiled, "I promise, America. Now, you should be getting back to bed," He swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Come on." He stood up holding out his hand for America to take. Then, there was another roar of thunder. America grasped onto England's hand with his tiny ones.

"Wait! C-Can I stay with you, tonight?" America looked into England's green eyes with his own blue orbs, "P-Please?"

England felt America's hands trembling. He squeezed them and sat back down on the bed. He hugged little America, "Of course." He let go and fixed the blankets. He tucked America in and got in next to him. America held onto England's arm, tightly. After a few minutes, he was sure America was already asleep, so he started to doze off. Suddenly, he heard his name being called.

"England?" He felt a vibration on his chest. "England?" He realized it was America who was saying his name, "Yes, America?"

"I can't sleep."

"Hmm, give it a little time. You'll fall asleep soon enough." He closed his eyes, and started to doze off, again. Then, he heard another blast of thunder. The colony hugged England's arm a little tighter, after hearing it. He whimpered and started to tear up. "E-England," he started to sniffle up and although it was dark, England could tell America's face was starting to turn red, "I-I can't sleep."

England tried to shush America but it was no use. He then heard America's quiet and quivering voice, "Can you sing a lullaby?" England was shocked by this idea, "What kind of lullaby?"

"Anything." England tried to think of a lullaby, and he suddenly thought of the lullaby his mother used to sing him. He tried to recall the lyrics in his head and he replayed his mother's voice in his head. He closed his eyes and began to sing~

"_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_  
_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The thunder explodes like lightning flash_  
_illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_  
_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_On forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_,"

England took a look at America. He was already calmed down. He continued to sing,

"_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And the candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_  
_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real understand_  
_I am here tonight_  
_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_On forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_,"

He felt America's breathing becoming slightly slower, but he wasn't quite asleep, yet. He continued,

"_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep for fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_  
_Well, now I am grown_  
_And these days have shown_  
_Rain's apart of how life goes_  
_But it's dark and it's late_  
_So I'll hold you and wait_  
_Till your frightened eyes do close_  
_And I hope that you know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_On forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the Morning_  
_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The Rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning~_"

England looked down at America. He was sleeping like an angel. England smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, America," he hugged his colony with his other arm and closed his eyes,

"Good night."


End file.
